Tango A La Naughty Girl
by Agrolass
Summary: Sometimes two people can't always express their love and affection towards each other. That is when they need the help of a dance. Sonfic based on Beyonce's Naughty Girl, written in dance format. Please R


Tango A La Naughty Girl  
  
A breath, a simple breath that tickled her ear and delighted her senses. Hermione turned her head to face her partner, his freckled face alight with concentration and exhilaration. He smiled briefly at her, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Soon the music started and the distinct sound of the violins told them both it was time to start. Hermione twirled in Ron's strong arms and the dance started. At first it was slow, Hermione pirouetted to the left, Ron's strong arms never leaving her waist as he spun her to the right, their slow steps in time with each other, their movements sensual and elegant. Her wide frock spread out like a fan beneath her, as she sidestepped from left to right, her movements elegant and never straying from her dance partner. The drums kicked in as she sound of the violins turned harsh and quick, their movements accelerating with the tempo. Cheek to cheek they danced onwards, each foot placed well in front of them. From such close proximity, Hermione could feel the heat of this passionate dance, their intertwining bodies moved to the sharp violins and drum rolls that filled the hall.  
  
The music died down a little, as Ron risked a glance at Hermione, but she did not see him for her face was tight with concentration. As the music beat heightened and the violins grew louder, they were dancing once more, their steps quick and intricate, each foot darting in and out of the other, like a complicated mating ritual, which this dance embodied.  
  
A woman's voice, started her soft voice whispering, "I'm feeling sexy".  
  
The heat and passion filled the room, as the dancers twirled around each other, Hermione falling into Ron's arms, who dragged her feet across the dance-floor. They presumed their passionate dance of love, Hermione's arms intertwining behind Ron's neck, her hands falling to his face, as they swayed to the music, each delighting in the touch of their lover's skin, the intensity of the music and of the passion that was engulfing the whole experience.  
  
"I wanna hear you say my name boy  
  
If you can reach me  
  
You can feel my burning flame..."  
  
The sounds of the violins heightened to a pitch as Hermione performed a high kick and pirouetted, Ron drawing her closer, seeking more of her touch and they danced and swayed across the dance floor. Each now was so absorbed in the dance, and too absorbed in each other to worry about steps, not caring for the crowd gathering around them, mimicking their every move as the hall filled with dancers who swayed and danced to the sensuous music. The intensity of the dance increased as Ron and Hermione only cared for each other, their dance quick and beautiful and both were now so absorbed in the passion surrounding them as the love they felt for each other turned to electricity around them sparked.  
  
"Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taking over me".  
  
Hermione felt the rhythm of the music in heart as it mixed with her senses, delighting every fibre of her being. She felt a surge of peace that only love could fill deep in her heart, but as the music grew louder and beat quickened it rose to the surface, filling every sense she had with the passion of the music and the love for the man with the freckled face, strong arms and fiery temper. He, in every way, embodied the meaning of this dance, the dance that drove her senses wild and made her feel the intensity and passion like never before.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy baby".  
  
The music reached its climax, the elegant dancers tangoed to the beat and in the centre Hermione and Ron quick stepped to the beat, their hands running over each other's bodies, Ron holding her tightly in his arms, as if she slipped past him he would lose her.  
  
"You're so sexy, tonight I'm all your boy  
  
The way your body moves across the floor".  
  
They danced, very possessive of each other, not wanting the other to leave. Ron picked her up and held her up as far as his strong arms would let him, turning around as Hermione felt the delightful cool breeze on her hot and flushed face. She slid down and landed once more in Ron's arms, the music slowing down and the dancers dancing seductively in their partner's arms, their step echoing on the wooden floor, the passion engulfing everyone on the floor.  
  
"Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
Your vibe's just taken over me".  
  
The music stopped all of a sudden, as the rest of the dancers stopped, and stood as still as statues, Hermione though was still twirling in Ron's arms. The sound of the Spanish guitar mixed with the violins, made the music mellow and tense, as if the worst was to come. The two danced slowly, Ron running his hand across Hermione's face, his lips cracked and dry from all excitement and as he licked them quickly. Hermione watched him, entranced by his tongue darting out of his mouth to wet his lips, and then disappear. She was overcome by the sudden urge to kiss him, but restrained that thought and concentrated on her steps. The steps were once more intricate and slow, her beating heart waiting for the final climax, the one that would determine everything. Soon the pitch of the violins rose once more, the Spanish guitar also becoming louder and the woman began singing once more.  
  
"Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
  
I'm calling all my girls  
  
We're gonna turn this party out  
  
I know you want my body   
  
I see you look me up and down  
  
And I came to dance"  
  
Ron once more began to dance fiercely with Hermione in his arms, as she side stepped, twirled, pirouetted and high kicked, her timing perfect and her face calm and impassive. How Ron longed for her, she was so close and yet he felt so far away from him, and her body pressing against his while they danced drove him crazy. It took all his might not to let the passion overcome him and kiss her senseless, but he had to hold himself back for Hermione wanted nothing of the sort. She was just his dance partner and this dance was just an act.  
  
"Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
The vibe's just taken over me  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe"  
  
Hermione enjoyed the sensation of Ron pressed against her, his sweating hot body rubbing against hers as she twirled and danced, his warm breath on her face as he looked at her and smiled and the electricity that seemed to be engulfing them. She herself, was getting all hot and bothered under the collar. It was one thing to know and be friends with Ron Weasley, quite another to be dancing with him, especially to such a song. The tango was always referred to the dance of passion. But that was what it was. All the dancers twirling around her were in passionate embraces and she herself was in Ron's arms, his strong arms holding her possessively to him.  
  
"Baby the minute I feel your energy  
  
The vibe's just taken over me"  
  
The music slowed as the climax came and went, Hermione still trapped in Ron's arms, though she wanted nothing better than to stay there and the song was coming to an end. It would soon be over and Hermione would have lost her chance.  
  
"I love to love you baby,  
  
I love to love you baby,  
  
I love to love you baby", the woman sung on as the music died down and the dancers slowed down, some walking off the dance-floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione continued dancing on and when the last beating of the drums told everyone that the song was finished, only Ron and Hermione were still left on the floor, their arms would tightly around each other and they were kissing so passionately, it was like there was no tomorrow. As the lights dimmed down and the hall was completely empty, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left, too engrossed in loving each other. The tango had done its job, it had brought another two people together that could only express their love through such a passionate dance and they would forever carry the beat of the drums and violins in their hearts as a reminder of this night. 


End file.
